Austin
by WinchesterLOvE
Summary: *OneShot* All he had was some crumpled up note that barely said anything, and a broken, barely beating heart.... Could be a Dasey, but you'll have to read it and see : hehe


OKAY, SO I know I have** Watch Me Watch You** that I really need to be updating, but I still dont have my computer back!! I'm staying at a friends tonight and I heard this song and couldn't help but write this. It's kinda short and a little drabbly, but I'm pretty happy with it, so hopefully you will be to!! I had to uload it twice but I keep noticing minore mistakes, I think I fixed them all but if there is still some I'm sorry!! Some how when I upload it parts get mixed up or disappear!? R&R though ;)

I unfortunatly don't own Derek, nor do I own Life with Derek, Or the _Song Austin by Blake Shelton_!!

Oh and anything in **_Bold Italics_** is the acutally song lyrics to the song!!

Enjoy!

* * *

**-AUSTIN-**

Her favorite place on earth? Austin, Texas. Why? Well she could never really come up with just one reason. But truthfully it probably mostly had to do with the fact that it was the last place her family was happy and together.

The McDonald family had relocated from London, Canada when Casey was 14. Her dad was offered a really good job there. At the time it seemed like a good idea.

At first Casey didn't like the idea. She would be leaving her friends, her school, her home, she was leaving everything behind. But once they move and were settled in, she couldn't think of a place she'd rather be. Even though she was in a new place, new school, and had only a couple of friends.

They were there for a total of three years. After the first two and a half years things started going wrong. Because their parents worked long hours, practically every day, Casey and Lizzie were home alone a lot. When Nora and Dennis did happen to be home all they ever did was fight with each other. Eventually it came out that Dennis was having an affair, with his much younger travel agent, Sophia.

That's when Nora made the decision to pack the girls up and head back to London. It was soon after that when Nora had met a nice man, George Venturi. About the same time that the adults had met and began dating, Casey had met the one and only Derek Venturi. Before the two seventeen year olds knew it they were falling head over heals in love with one another. That was, until they met their parents soon to be spouses, and learned of their new fate of becoming step siblings.

"Casey, what are we going to do? Our parent's are getting married!" Derek whispered. He had been trying to get her alone away from their family's all night. They were at the Venturi house, for dinner, and what was suppose to have been the first time they met each other.

"I... I don't know." Casey replied. She was still in shock. After all, Derek, The boy she was in love with was soon the be her STEP BROTHER! How were they going to deal with this?

For a while though they made it work. Lying to their family's and most of their friends. Sam, Ralph, and Emily were the only people who knew anything. They only knew because they were the reason they got together.

It started while Casey was still at her all girls school, When she had to do a report with one of the popular girls, Hayden, whom she couldn't stand. Coincidentally the girl was Sam's older sister, who had managed to fail 2 grades and was in the same grade as Casey and Sam. Hayden had practically forced Casey to come to her house one weekend, to finish their report. Sam was their with his girlfriend Emily, and Derek. Half way through working on the report Hayden's boyfriend Milo showed up and before Casey knew it they had wondered off to some other room of the house. Casey was left sitting alone in the kitchen putting their report together.

Emily came into the kitchen to get herself and the boys something to drink, and she started talking to Casey. They had hit it off really good and from that weekend they were best friends. Not even a week later was Emily setting Derek and Casey up on a date. There was an instant connection between the two of them too. It wasn't long before they were practically inseparable.

They had been dating 6 months when to their dismay their parents were married. And they continued to make the relationship work for a year after that. That is, until one night when Casey had enough.

They were sitting in Derek's car in front of their house. They had just gotten home from a date, where two kids from their school had almost caught them making out.

"Derek I'm just sick of it! All the lying and sneaking around. I CANT DO IT ANYMORE!" She practically screamed. "Besides you, Max and Kendra are the two most popular kids at school, if they had caught us, you know how bad it would be for us at school."

She paused, staring him in the eyes. He tried to take a hold of her hand but she pulled it away. "And out parents Derek, I can't keep lying to them." She was still yelling, not really at him, it was more just out of frustration.

"Casey we just, we can't tell them! what if they don't accept us." Derek yelled back.

To anyone who may have been watching it looked like they were just having another Casey and Derek fight. The fights they would pretend to have to cover up what was really going on between them.

"No Derek, you don't get it. I don't want to tell anyone anything. I'm telling you it's over!" She cried. She had stopped yelling and began sobbing.

"NO! Case, I love you." Derek said. He wanted to cry, oh boy did he ever want to cry. But he was who he was, and he had a reputation he had to protect.

He finally got a hold of her hand and took it in his. She turned towards him, looking him in the eyes. Tears were streaming down her face. She was breaking his heart.

"I love you too. I just can't do this anymore!" She said, then climbed out of the car and ran into the house.

By the time Derek had gotten into the house Casey had locked herself in her room and had her music turned up. But it wasn't loud enough. He could still hear her crying.

He tried and tried to get her to come out of her room all through out the night. He never got her to come out or open the door. He couldn't even get one word out of her.

When he woke up the next morning she was gone. She didn't say where she was going, didn't even leave a number. She just left a note on his night stand that read, "I just needed to clear my mind."

He didn't even have to think about it. He knew she had gone back to Austin. It was practically all she ever talked about. But that didn't really change anything. He still didn't have a number or an address. All he had was some crumpled up note that barely said anything, and a broken, barely beating heart.

_**She left without leavin' a number**_

_**She said she needed to clear her mind**_

_**He figured she'd gone back to Austin**_

**'_Cause she talked about it all the time_**

(((Anything in **BOLD** is what Casey and Derek are hearing on each others answering machines/voicemail. _Italics_, is their thoughts, and anything regular is just apart of the story_.)))_

It had almost been a year when she couldn't take it anymore. She missed him to much, and felt to bad for leaving the way she did. She picked up the phone and called his cell phone number, even after a year she could still remember it.

The phone rang 3 times, and then his voice mail picked up, and at first the sound of his voice made her want to cry, she missed hearing it so much. But she continued listening, and this is what she heard...

"**If your calling 'bout the car I sold it**." _HE SOLD THE PRINCE, oh thank god_! Casey thought as she continued to listen**_. "_If this is Tuesday night I'm Bowling_." _**_He still bowls, I wonder if Emily and Sam still go too, _She wondered_. _They all had always gone bowling on Tuesday nights together. It was always Derek and Casey vs. Emily and Sam. "**If you've got something to sell, you're wasting your time, I'm not buyin". **Casey let out a slight laugh, she knew that part was meant especially for Edwin. The kid was always trying to make money! "**If it's any body else, wait for the tone, You know what to do! And P.S. if this is Austin, I still Love you." **

Casey's Jaw dropped, and so did the phone. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It had been a year, and it was Derek. She figured he had done moved on months ago. Knowing his reputation she wouldn't have been surprised if he didn't have a new girl only weeks after she had left. All though she knew in her heart, that to him, she wasn't like all the other girls he had been with, and that he wouldn't have been in a rush to replace her.

But still. It had been a Year. Almost 365 days. What kind of man would hang on that long? Especially after the way she left! She didn't even bother to say good bye. Him holding on for song long, showed what kind of love they had. It was a lot stronger than she had it pegged to be. She began to doubt her decision to leave. If he still loved her through out all of this, then they could have made it through anything the kids at school and their family would have put them through.

_**If you're callin' bout the car I sold it**_

_**If this is Tuesday night I'm bowling**_

_**If you've got something to sell, you're wasting your time  
I'm not buyin'**_

_**If it's anybody else, Wait for the tone  
You know what to do**_

_**And P.S. If this is Austin, I still Love you**_

_**The telephone fell to the counter,**_

_**She heard but she couldn't believe **_

_**What kind of man would hand on that long**_

_**What kind of love that must be**_

She sat around thinking, and waiting for three whole days. When she decided what she had to do. She picked up the phone, and dialed his number once again. She didn't really know what she was going to say. What could she say? More like, what should she say? Before she knew it she heard three rings and then his voice mail picked up again and she heard...

"**If its Friday night, I'm at the ball game."** She was confused, Ball game? What happened to Hockey. The she realized it wasn't hockey season, and he was probably going to cheer Ralph on, he had been on a baseball team ever since she had met him.. "**And first thing Saturday, I'm headed out to the lake, And I'll be gone all weekend long." **She cursed under her breath. She knew that meant he wouldn't get whatever message she left until Sunday. Derek never took his phone with him when he went to the lake. It was his time to relax, whatever that meant. He was only 18! "**And P.S. If this is Austin, I still Love you."**

She took in a deep breath, and then left her number. But that was it, nothing else. She still wasn't sure what it was she was going to say to him. After that, she thought out her plan, and figured out what she was going to say. Then come Sunday After noon she waited by the phone.

**She waited three days, and then she tried again  
she didn't know what she'd say**

**But she heard three rings and then**

**If it's Friday night I'm at the ball game**

**And first thing Saturday, if it don't rain**

**I'm headed out to the lake **

**And I'll be gone all weekend long**

**But I'll call you when I get home**

**On Sunday after noon**

**And P.S. If this is Austin I still Love you. **

**Well, This time she left her number **

**but not another word. **

**Then she waited by the phone on Sunday evenin'**

When Derek got home the first thing he had done, besides grab something to eat, was check his phone. To his surprise he only had one un heard voice mail. Usually it was full. He put the phone to his ear, and listened. But all he heard was a girl voice, who sounded vaguely familiar, and all she left was a number.

Derek jotted the number down, and then dialed it. He heard three rings, and then this is what he heard.

"**If your callin' bout my heart its still yours."**, He couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe the voice he was hearing. It was Casey, after all this time, she had called. He was in shock. Shocked that she called, Shocked that he was hearing her voice, and shocked at what he she was saying. "**I should have listened to it a little more, Then it wouldn't have taken me so long, to know where I belong." **Did this mean what he thought it meant? Was she ready to come home? Did she want him back, after all this time had passed, was he really finally going to get her back? "**And by the way boy, This is no machine your talkin to, This is Austin, And I still Love you**."

"Casey? Is that really you?" Derek asked, still in disbelief. "Derek, it's really me, and I'm ready to come home, and be with you." She confessed. For the first time in a year Derek felt like apart of him that had been missing was back. "Derek, I love you, I never stopped." Casey spoke up, she could almost hear the smirk taking form on his lips. "I've always loved you Case." He replied.

And it wasn't no more than 3 days when Casey pulled up into his driveway, with all her things. They greeted each other with a long awaited kiss, and went that night to break the news to their family.

And to Derek and Casey's surprise, the family wasn't at all surprised. They said they had expected it all along, and after Casey disappeared it was the only thing that made any sense. They all said they were happy for the two, and that they were perfectly fine with them being together, after all they were only STEP brother and STEP Sister.

_**And this is what he heard**_

_**If you're callin' bout my heart its still your's**_

_**I should've listened to it a little more**_

_**Then it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I belond**_

_**And by the way boy this is no machine your talking to  
This is Austin and I still love you**_

_**I still Love you**_

A year later, the McDonald-Venturi Family and all of Casey and Derek's close friend's gathered outside of a small church in Austin, where Casey and Derek said their I do's.

And Almost a year later, Casey gave birth to their first child. A baby boy, who they decided to name Austin. As Derek leaned against the hospital bed, looking down at his wife and newborn son, he whispered to Casey. "I love you." And She looked up at him with knowing eyes and replied, "This is Austin." she said nodding towards their baby boy, "And I still Love you."

* * *

SOOOOOO tell me whatcha think!! Pleeeeeease!

_Ash_


End file.
